User talk:TsurugiFan16/Archive1
Welcome! Welcome to the Inazuma Eleven Wiki, TsurugiFan16! You can help make this wiki grow! Am I too late? ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 11:45, March 19, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Re: I know you're MajinPegasus15, and in all honesty, I don't hate anyone on this wiki. You caused yourself to get banned on your first account, not me. People take the internet too seriously. Clopss~ファイアトルネード すべての方法! 15:25, March 30, 2012 (UTC) When MajinPegasus15 gets unbanned, I expect to see this account active too otherwise what you just said is a lie. Not accusing you, just saying. Clopss~ファイアトルネード すべての方法! 05:20, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:V2 okay, but i dont really like to vote on rounds that i made up....not that im saying i'm awesome or anything.....its just that i feel weird voting on my own requests. and i dont have very good reasons for who to vote for Thanks for asking anyways ps: is Tsurugi your favortie character? Fubumaru Shirouta 23:41, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Then, maybe Yuuichi because he might be better than Kyousuke when he was the same age as he and can play. But im not sure so yea, anyways, I'll go for Yuuichi without a reason. I know its stupid but as the blog creater, you let me vote without a reason so I'll vote without a reason =). And do i post this vote on the thing? (I forgot wut its called.... a blog?) And since you asked me this question, I shall see who u like better, who do you prefer: Yuuichi or Kyousuke? Thanks for letting me vote without any reason, Fubumaru Shirouta 23:38, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Are you addding the vote? cause its kinda weird for someone to vote for a round that already ended. But its your choice =). And should i put my vote on the blog post just to let people know. i agree with you, sometimes its a pain to have a good reason because sometimes, the matches are really close but that is wut makes the blog post fun. Yea, Tsurugi has an awesome Keshin. And i like his casual clothes. its all purple =) Yuuichi and Kyousuke are almost the same =) Also a Tsurugi lover,Fubumaru Shirouta 03:28, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey ☻ Hello TsurugiFan16 ! I created a new blog post : "☺ Pictures-Game ☻". Feel free to leave a comment =) Thanks SnowyBoy₰ 14:00, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey~ Yeah I know we haven't met before but just letting you know I have a new blog avaloible, feel free to comment on it =D. KekkeiNatsu シュートコマンド07 18:28, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations ☻ Hi TsurugiFan16 ! You are the winner of the second round ! You're picture got 7 votes =) SnowyBoy₰ 13:56, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I thanked you because you said "I love this game, its so creative and fun" =D SnowyBoy₰ 18:47, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Danball Senki Sorry but, I don't watch Danball Senki, so I absolutely know NOTHING. I don't think I'll be able to help you =/ ... Torch92 (talk) 19:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Also, I don't think I can't help you either. I don't watch Danball Senki. Sorry~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 19:37, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Help There is a problem, you can't comment on a blog, the loading editor take too long for some reason. I think it is a wiki problem, but I don't know how to fix it. Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 12:23, July 25, 2012 (UTC) New Blog Okay ^^ Of course! I have a question: Your new game is "Most Strongest Player Z" ? (for the link of my blog) SnowyBoy₰ 10:48, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Question Hi! Since your one of the few Danball Senki fans, could you tell me what happened to Kazuya after being attacked by Detector? I haven't seen him for awhile so what's your guess? (I watched the whole Danball Senki but I skipped some parts in W) Really?! Could Lex be possibly alive after that explosion, but seriously, it would be amazing to see him alive, honestly, he was one of my fav's, also, i think by the time the movie airs, Kazuya will probably be back :) i knew that was Kazuya in that photo, though i was shocked to see he looked like a military person! Can't wait to see the movie! Also, what was that blog you were talking about? The one called inazumasenki? OMG O_O I can't wait to see Kazuya, anyways thanks! It's kinda funny because i actually anime shows in that site and also watch both IE and DSW there XD yes, i watch it sub :) If that android returns, i hope they shoot it again XD it was so dramatic for jin..... Im kinda worried that if there's gonna be a sequel of the series after W... Nice blog! New Blog = New Link Hey ! I changed the link in my blog ! I am going to visit your blog =) SnowyBoy₰ 10:03, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Problem I saw in the activity that you voted for HakkeKoshu and for InazumaO. But when I go on my blog, I can't see your comment. I saw 10 minutes after that you voted for MajinPegasus15. So, Would you like to vote for HakkeKoshu and InazumaO or HK and MajinPegasus15 ??? SnowyBoy₰ 10:22, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry. You posted your comment 2 times XD For the round, I don't have ideas... SnowyBoy₰ 10:56, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Request It's my birthday after tomorrow so, I can make a request for the 3rd round, no? But I haven't ideas... I think that you can say what's the 3rd round because I don't know XD Okay now I feel stupid... SnowyBoy₰ 11:49, August 2, 2012 (UTC) You can do the round that you want because I haven't ideas... SnowyBoy₰ 13:38, August 2, 2012 (UTC) mmm I think that a storyline round is better.. SnowyBoy₰ 13:39, August 2, 2012 (UTC) XD Thanks ! SnowyBoy₰ 13:45, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Birthday ^^ Thanks =D Yeah it was good but I'd like to make my birthday on holidays, next time XD Belgium....isn't great... Yeah I like your new feature and, the next birthday is Torch92's =) SnowyBoy₰ 10:07, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Just watched EP 29! WEll.... i haven't watched it entirely.... BUT OMG O_O Asuka and Gouda was just.... wow O_O I was finally able to watch the whole episode! Kazuya!!!!!! For me, he looks BETTER in that outfit ^_^ he looks more serious! Ep 29 was a shocker. But seriously, can't wait for ep 30! If you added an InazumaSenki round with Yamano Ban, i'll defend him in a debate no matter what! (except if that round is in my big exam, next week is my big exam >_>) Yamano Ban along with Kazuya is my most fav! (well, the originals are always my favs XD) The masked detector is Ban's dad O_O Yeah, the Ota's.... Are weird... I guess they're just in the plot for weirdness... But i already find Hiro's obssession with a tv character weird O_O But seriously... The plot twist was just... Wow....